Champion, contender or General Manager
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Kelly Kelly finds herself pregnant, but she doesn’t know if the father is her boyfriend Jeff Hardy, her ex Shane McMahon or her best friend Chris Jericho. Kelly/Y2J, Kelly/Jeff and Kelly/Shane
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that happens in this story; Vega Sailor owns all the supernatural stuff in this story.**

**My third challenge, this will be good, it is in the Forum: the everything forum, in the topic story challenge if you want to write a different style and need the information.**

**Summary: Kelly Kelly finds herself pregnant, but she doesn't know if the father is her boyfriend Jeff Hardy, her ex Shane McMahon or her best friend Chris Jericho.**

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

Kelly Kelly's career was skyrocketing, her boyfriend was Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy, her best friend was Chris Jericho, who had a shot at the WWE title and she was getting a shot at Beth Phoenix for the women's title.

The only downside was her ex boyfriend Shane McMahon, who was trying as hard as he could to make her life hell.

He first tried making her fight Big Daddy V, but Jeff interfered and knocked the behemoth away.

He then tried making her fight Randy Orton, but he was knocked down by Chris Jericho, who locked him in the Walls of Jericho as Kelly Kelly kicked him in the head.

His next attempt was putting her in a steel cage with Umaga, but Jeff and Chris climbed up the cage and attacked Umaga, letting Kelly Kelly get out.

During those matches, Chris and Jeff had become close friends, now hanging out with each other.

Another good thing was Dave Batista and Cody Rhodes had become friends with her, after Edge and Lance Cade tried to hurt her.

Kelly Kelly's next match was a 10-man tag match; she paired with her friends against Beth Phoenix, Chavo Guerrero, Curt Hawkins, Zac Rider and Edge.

"They have something planned" Batista grumbled.

"I know, they haven't included JBL" Chris Jericho replied, angry that he couldn't get payback.

"Cade isn't in it either" Cody continued.

"Neither is Orton" Jeff finished.

"You think they have something planned" Kelly Kelly asked.

"This is supposed to be a rival match, and they haven't included some of our rivals" Jeff replied.

"What should we do" Chris asked.

"I have an idea" Cody Rhodes said, pulling out a bag of cookies.

He whistled and The Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga appeared, sniffing for food.

"Here Umaga" Cody called, Umaga walking towards them.

"You like cookies" Cody asked, Umaga nodded.

"You know Orton, Cade and JBL" Cody said, Umaga nodded.

"If you get them for me, I will give you this packet of cookies" Cody explained, holding up a packet of cookies.

Umaga ran off, and in a few minutes, he returned, Orton, Cade and JBL slumped on his shoulders.

"Good boy" Cody laughed, giving the pack of cookies to Umaga and telling him to lock them in their room.

"Clever" Dave Batista admitted.

"Ric Flair taught it to me, he knows every superstar in the business" Cody explained.

"Come on, our match is up next" Jeff ordered, grabbing Kelly Kelly's hand and running off, Cody, Chris and Dave not far behind.

**During the 5-mat tag match**

Batista was being hammered by the Edgeheads and Kelly Kelly was knocked out by Beth Phoenix.

Things seemed hopeless for the animal, but a surprise Spinebuster and Batista Bomb and the match was over.

Jeff helped Kelly Kelly up, but Vickie Guerrero wasn't done yet.

"EDGE! My poor man" she screamed, leaning beside him.

"He messes with us, he gets beaten" Chris Jericho laughed.

Vickie was about to say something, but she looked at Kelly Kelly and gasped.

"What" Kelly Kelly said, wondering why she was staring?

"Have you put on weight" Vickie asked.

"No" Kelly Kelly answered.

"How long have you been like this" Vickie asked.

"About two months" Kelly Kelly answered.

"Have you been sick" Vickie asked her.

"Yes, for about three weeks" She answered.

"Why are you asking all these questions" Jeff asked Vickie.

"Apparently she's…Pregnant!"

**Wow, Kelly Kelly is pregnant, but who is the father, find out in the chapters to come. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Next up on our list is John Morrison, but he is too loyal to Deuce and Domino" Lashley sighed

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Back to this chapter, where you find out who Kelly Kelly could be pregnant to**

**Chapter 2: Who's the father?**

"Pregnant, How can that be" Jeff Hardy screamed.

"I don't know, I don't think I've slept with anyone" Kelly sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who the father is soon" Chris Jericho assured Jeff, trying not to get on his bad side, since he was mad.

"I hope so" A sneering voice laughed from the corridors.

Shane McMahon, the chairman's son, sniggered all the way up to Chris Jeff and Kelly Kelly.

"Oh no" Kelly Kelly sighed, hiding behind Jeff.

"Well, well, well, Kelly Kelly, what a surprise" Shane McMahon laughed.

"Back off Shane" Chris sneered, stepping in front of Jeff and Kelly Kelly.

"What, can't I talk to my ex girlfriend" Shane sniggered.

"You ex" Jeff yelled, looking at Kelly Kelly.

"He was before you, Jeff" Kelly Kelly sighed, "And I regretted being his girlfriend."

"Oh come on, you loved it" Shane laughed.

"No, I was drunk and he told me that we were together, but in the morning, I forgot everything except what he told me" Kelly Kelly explained.

"And we spent 5 months together" Shane said.

"5 months, what did he do" Chris asked.

"He cheated on me with Jillian and Melina" Kelly Kelly spat.

"Not everyday you get into a threesome with two hot girls" Shane laughed, walking off.

"And I wasn't enough" Kelly Kelly screamed.

"Sorry, but two is better than one" Shane replied, dancing all the way to his new office.

"Hey, maybe he's the father" Chris laughed.

"Are you my friend or not" Kelly Kelly sniggered.

"Sorry, just a thought" Chris shrugged.

Theodore Long, Smackdown's former General manager, and now RAW General Manager, walked down the hallway, looking for Kelly Kelly.

"There you are, playa's, I've been looking for you three" T. Long beamed.

"What's up, teddy" Jeff asked.

"Have you seen the exclusives yet" T.Long replied.

"No" Chris answered.

"Well, you'd better come look" T.Long said, directing to his office.

T.Long scrolled down to "Edge says Kelly Kelly's baby is not real".

"What" Kelly Kelly screamed?

T.Long clicked on it and scrolled to where Tod Grisham was interviewing Edge.

"Jeff, Chris, Batista and Cody are lying about the baby, they know that Kelly Kelly can't fight, so there making excuses, so that's why Vickie was shrieking, Chris Jericho knows he can't face me, Batista knows he's not strong enough, so they make this up to get out of it, but now, I'm going to get them, and make them give the truth."

"That rotten little coward" Jeff screamed.

"That's not all" T.Long said, scrolling down to "Vickie gives Kelly Kelly Judgement for Judgement day".

T.Long clicked on it and scrolled down to Vickie speaking.

"Kelly Kelly, I know it's fake, I was lying, and until you prove it, I'm putting you in a match between all the WWE divas at Judgement day, and if anyone tries to help you, there fired. Until you tell the truth, you are going to go through hell."

"They can't do this" Chris Jericho screamed.

"I'm going to meet with the board of directors about this, and I will try to get you out of this" T.Long assured.

'Thanks Teddy" Kelly Kelly whimpered.

"Don't worry, we won't let this happen" Chris Jericho said.

"If we can get Armado Estrada to help us, he and T.Long can overrule Vickie and get you out" Jeff suggested.

"And what are the odds of that" Chris Jericho screamed.

"Damn, you're right, Estrada would never help us" Jeff sighed.

"We just have to hope that the divas will go easy on you" Chris said.

"Good news" T.Long interrupted, bursting into the room.

"What is it" Jeff asked.

"Your baby is real, they got the DNA test back" T.Long said, "And there are three possible fathers."

"Really, who are they" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Your boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, your ex, Shane McMahon or your friend, Chris Jericho."

**Your going to have to wait for the next chapter. QAnd about them all knowing each other, in this, Jeff went on a blind date with Kelly Kelly and they started dating, and when Kelly Kelly was drafted to RAW, she made friends with Chris Jericho, Dave Batista and Cody Rhodes. This is an explanation for people who are wondering. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Remember the days**

"What" Jeff Hardy yelled when gave the news.

"You mean I have three possible fathers, and I know them all" Kelly Kelly gasped.

"Chris, did you sleep with Kelly" Jeff yelled at Chris.

"Yes" Chris said, bowing his head.

"What, I don't remember sleeping with you" Kelly Kelly said.

"You were drunk, I tried to stop you, but you didn't" Chris explained.

_Flashback_

_Chris Jericho was dragging a drunk Kelly Kelly back to her room._

"_C'mon Chris, you know you want it" Kelly laughed._

"_No, it's not right, I'm married" Chris said._

"_Fine, will you just sleep in my room, I need company" Kelly asked._

"_Fine" Chris agreed, dragging Kelly Kelly to her bed, then taking his place on the couch._

_The Next Day_

_Chris woke up after a few hours of sleep and decided to go home, but something was on top of him._

_He looked down, and saw Kelly Kelly, with a few blankets over both of them._

_He looked through, and discovered that both of them were completely naked._

"_Oh Shit" Chris muttered under his breath, sliding away from Kelly Kelly, trying not to wake her up._

_He gathered up his clothes and exited the room._

"_Hopefully, the hangover will keep her from knowing" Chris sighed, leaving to his room._

_End flashback_

"You mean I did that to you" Kelly Kelly cried, "I'm so sorry."

"But how did you sleep with Jeff, because you guys haven't told me if you did" Chris said.

"We have" Jeff said.

"When" Chris asked.

"4 weeks ago, after the blind date" Jeff answered.

"Yeah, we didn't want to tell you in case you thought it was wrong" Kelly Kelly cried.

"But how would you end up pregnant to Shane after you broke up 2 years ago" Chris asked, but Kelly Kelly's look said it all.

"He raped you" Chris said.

_Flashback_

_Kelly Kelly walked back to her room, after RAW's successful event, where Jeff saved her._

"_Well, hello Kelly Kelly" Shane McMahon laughed._

"_Get out of my sight" Kelly Kelly said with disgust_

"_Why" Shane laughed, grabbing Kelly's hand._

"_Get off me" Kelly Kelly screamed._

_No, I think it's time you gave me what you didn't give me in our 5 months together" Shane growled._

"_You're going to rape me" Kelly Kelly yelled._

"_Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it" Shane said, dragging her to his office._

_End Flashback_

Kelly Kelly looked up to see a shocked Chris Jericho and an angry Jeff Hardy.

"That son of a bitch" Jeff screamed, trying to leave to go after Shane, but Chris stopped him.

"You want an excuse for him to fire you, because he will if you storm up and attack him" Chris said.

"He raped my girlfriend, I'll kill him" Jeff screamed.

"No, Kelly Kelly needs support from us, but if you go attacking Shane and get fired, is she going to see you again" Chris explained.

"Fine, but when I can, I will kill Shane McMahon" Jeff screamed.

In the other room, Shane McMahon was listening to every word they said.

"Well, maybe I should put them in a match for Kelly Kelly. And the one who loses can never see Kelly Kelly again, and I'll make sure that Jeff loses" Shane laughed.

"I have a better idea" Vickie Guerrero said.

"What is it" Shane asked.

"We put you in as well, then the loser teams with Big Show in a tag team match against the winner and the other one" Vickie answered.

Good idea, then Big Show can destroy them both, and Kelly Kelly will be mine" Shane laughed, leaving with Vickie to plan.

**Vickie and Shane have something planned, will Chris, Jeff and Kelly Kelly survive.**

**Next Chapter: The triple threat match, and an attack on Shane McMahon by a secret enforcer**


End file.
